Bedtime Story
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: Belle is telling her baby a bedtime story. RS/B


**Author's Note - I have never written for OUAT before and I apologise if it is horrifically terrible!**

 **Happy Belated Birthday Lexi!**

Birthday Incentive - Lexi

Couple's baby gets kidnapped shortly after birth - years later they find each other again; a mother rocking her child/reading a bedtime story

 **I do not own anything you recognise!**

* * *

Bedtime Story

Belle took a deep breath. She clutched the bundle closer to her chest, rocking automatically as she paced the darkened nursery. For a long time, the rustling of her skirts were the only sound. The bright yellow silk and shimmering tulle seemed out of place in the darkness but Belle didn't have any matches to light the lone candle on the small dresser.

"Once upon a time," she began. Her voice was but a quiet whisper in the darkness as if she was afraid of breaking the silence. "There lived a clever, young woman and a sly, old monster. The woman bravely sacrificed her freedom and went to live with this cunning monster so that her people might be saved from the cruel ogres."

Belle paced to the window, looking out over the light filled driveway to the castle. She was high up here in this tower and had a clear view of the twinkling lights of the town in the distance. A trail of carriages lit the road, from this distance they looked like fireflies.

"For many months, this fierce young woman slaved away in the monster's big castle. She cleaned and cooked for him, she did as she was asked no matter how awful it seemed. She knew that no matter what her people were safe, and she could ask for nothing more. They lived in a strange harmony together and slowly their relationship started to change."

Belle watched the final few guests leaving as she spoke. It had been a magical night filled with music and laughter. The band had been spectacular, beautiful music floated through the air casting a spell over all who heard it. The women came dressed in their finest, a kaleidoscope of colours and shimmering fabrics. Belle had been swept up in more than one dance, she floated round the room in Rumple's arms and couldn't have been happier about it. That's when it started to go wrong.

"It started with talking. Soon the monster began to open up to the young woman in almost unnoticeable ways. He would tell her about his day, or when she dared to ask him a question he would no longer snap at her but rather answer softly. The change happened so slowly that the young woman was surprised to realise that she looked forward to their daily conversations. One day, the monster brought the young woman a present home from his travels. It was only a shell but it was beautiful and it meant the monster remembered her desire to see the ocean."

The party had been in full swing when the young nursemaid had come screaming into the ballroom. She had been in full hysterics, her hair in disarray and, most alarmingly, she was covered in blood. The music had come to a screeching halt accented by a wave of gasps. The traumatised young girl had rushed towards Rumple and Belle, screaming that something was wrong with their darling baby.

"It was a beautifully sunny day when they realised what they had come to feel for each other. The monster returned home and produced an invitation to a ball. He claimed that he had not danced in forever and needed her help to practice. In a heartbeat he transformed her work clothes into a beautiful gown and with a click of his fingers music began to play. The monster swept the young woman into his arms and as they twirled about the room the young woman realised he hadn't been a monster for a long time. She loved him."

Belle moved away from the window and cast her eyes around the room. The faint illumination from the moon caught on the jagged edges of broken furniture and highlighted the utter chaos of the nursery.

"They loved each other," Belle continued, "and later they were married. They spent a blissful year together until they were blessed with the greatest gift of all. A baby. He was the most precious, beautiful thing that the monster and the young woman had ever seen. They cherished him above all things."

She breathed hard, trying to swallow the tears that were pricking at her eyes. She peered down at the soft bundle in her arms.

"Until one day - one day he was t-taken," she stuttered, choking on the truth. She clutched the blanket hard to her chest, wishing her baby was still wrapped carefully in the soft folds. He would have been safe in her arms.

A warm hand settled on her shoulder.

"Belle," murmured a familiar voice. Belle glanced up behind her into the warm, kind eyes of her monster. His eyes were filled with rage and a terrible sadness that struck Belle to her core. "We will find him," he insisted, "I swear it."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
